


【火影】（蛇兜）也许大人才知道的事

by Nateshitsuindream



Series: 【火影】（蛇兜）在一个ABO世界里发生的大大小小的事情 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateshitsuindream/pseuds/Nateshitsuindream





	1. 01 02

01

药师兜让君麻吕在床上躺平，并伸手覆盖在他赤裸的胸膛上，运用查克拉为他治疗。君麻吕平静地盯着洞顶的吊灯，眼神如死水一般沉寂。两个人沉默着，直到完成这一例行的治疗。

“你才刚刚分化，也许这段时间都会有严重的不适反应，如果感觉不对就及时来找我。”

君麻吕点点头：“谢谢您的关心。”

兜起身打算离开，走到门前时却猛地转身，似乎有什么话要对他说。

君麻吕扭过头，那张脸上露出了鲜有的疑惑的表情——这种模样终于让兜想起他才只有十岁。

“……闻起来是什么味道的……”

“您说什么？”

“不，没什么，你好好休息。”

兜几乎是慌不择路地跑回了自己的房间——那种隐秘的心情差点在一个孩子面前暴露，这让他感受到了铺天盖地的羞耻感。

他不知道自己为什么要问君麻吕这个问题，也许他只是太想知道了？也许吧。

兜摘下眼镜，望着镜中模糊的自己。再过三个月，他就要十九岁了，然而他却还是没有分化——竹取君麻吕刚分化成了alpha，而新来的那个叫鬼灯水月的小鬼也受到影响分化成了omega。

真是不甘心，他笑了起来，镜子里的人也模糊地扯动了嘴角。

02

“做的不错啊，君麻吕君。”

兜低着头，用食指推了下自己的眼镜，记录着这次君麻吕的数据。

君麻吕解除了自己的血继界限，小跑着站到了大蛇丸面前，眼睛里面闪烁着名为喜悦的光彩：“我会继续努力的，大蛇丸大人。”

兜的笔顿了顿，又继续写了下去。

“兜，”大蛇丸沙哑的声音响起，“和以前一样，一会儿记得给君麻吕看一下测试结果。”

他抬起头，毕恭毕敬地回了一句“好的，大蛇丸大人”。

此时，君麻吕的目光似乎飘到了他的身上，最终却对着大蛇丸抛出了一个让兜惊慌失措的问题：

“大蛇丸大人，我想问问您，您身上那种薄荷的味道，是容器的味道，还是您自己的味道呢？”

大蛇丸愣了一下，继而玩味地笑了：“看来我要多教你一些常识了——向别人询问信息素的味道这件事可不能随便做啊。”

“哎，为什么？”

“这件事还不适合让现在的你知道。”

君麻吕突然像是想起了什么一样，脸红了起来：“大蛇丸大人，我只是好奇而已。”

大蛇丸不再和他开玩笑，直接回答了君麻吕的问题： “是我自己的味道——容器的信息素早就消失了。”

兜突然把目光从一点都不好看的测试报告上转到了大蛇丸身上，却发现对方早就在眯着眼盯着自己看了——于是他只能装作要汇报什么开了口：

“大蛇丸大人，测试结果显示，君麻吕分化后的能力正在大幅增长，但有几项数值还不是很稳定。”

“嗯，在预料之中，”大蛇丸收回了落在他身上的探究的目光，“那接下来就都交给你了。”

“是，大蛇丸大人。”

兜低着头，直到实验室的门再次关闭才抬起——他的视线和君麻吕的视线撞在了一起。

君麻吕灰蓝色的眼睛里确实只有好奇而已：“现在兜知道了吧？但是，兜为什么想知道这件事。”

“……你在说什么啊。”

“你骗不了我的，我知道你昨天想问我的就是这件事。”

“对，”兜自暴自弃合上了手中的笔记，“你怎么知道的呢？”

“因为，我和兜大概是一样的心情吧。”

一样的心情？兜的脸色顿时难看了起来。

君麻吕走到他面前，伸手拿走了笔记，继而自顾自地说了下去：“只是大概啦。我知道兜和我都一样崇敬着大蛇丸大人。但是，兜想知道这件事的原因，和我还是不一样的吧。”

“有哪里不一样呢？”

君麻吕头也不抬地看着测试结果：“兜的原因，一定是和成年人的事情有关系吧。”

“……谁教给你这些事情的？”

“……水月。”

“好，我知道了，”兜用食指推了推眼镜，镜片反射出了冷冷的白光，“你对今天的测试结果还有什么问题吗？”

“……没有了。”


	2. Chapter 2

03

药师兜当然知道君麻吕和他哪里不一样。竹取君麻吕还只是个孩子，虽然他已经成功变成了一个小alpha，但他仍然是一个什么都不了解的孩子。当君麻吕望着大蛇丸大人时，眼里只有纯粹而干净的崇拜——不像兜自己，其中还夹杂着欲望。

带着这些繁杂的思绪，兜停在了大蛇丸的房门前，然后未经任何许可，就这样推门走了进去——这是他第二次这样做了。

没有人。兜的心底竟然冒出了庆幸的感觉。

他咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，下定决心一般蹬掉自己的鞋子，把自己埋进了床上的枕头里，他身下洁白的床单泛起了涟漪似的褶皱。

也许是因为周围太过于寂静，他脑子里那些纷杂的念头逐渐沉淀，最后竟使他昏昏欲睡了。

在梦里，兜回到了那个遥远的三年前，还是在这个房间中，还是在这张床上，兜向回屋准备休息的大蛇丸提出了请求。

他似乎模模糊糊地看见自己坐在床上抱着大蛇丸的衣服，和对方说着“请您向父兄一般教导我这件事”。对方的脸色变了变，最后却还是坐到了他身边，将兜抱进怀里。

大蛇丸把他冰冷的手覆在兜的手上，隔着布料引导着他摩擦自己的性器。

“可以、可以请您再……”兜虽然依靠在对方的怀里，但感觉自己背部的肌肉都紧张到僵硬了，因为他无法想象大蛇丸大人会是怎么样的表情。

兜的话语虽然支支吾吾，大蛇丸却依旧知晓了其中的意思——他此时已经确定这个孩子确实对他抱有不一样的感情，如何在不伤及兜的自尊与彼此的关系的情况下拒绝对方着实让他有些头疼。他思考了一会儿，却还是松开了兜的手，向对方的腰带摸索过去。

“……大蛇丸大人！”大蛇丸冰冷的手直接接触到他的性器的那一刹那，兜再也忍不住自己的喘息了。那只手搓揉过铃口后，便在柱身上缓慢撸动起来。

此时，整个房间安静极了。兜听着自己的喘息和心跳，那种不可名状的羞耻逐渐满溢心脏。

现在的这个他才是真实存在的他吗？

这个对大蛇丸大人抱有不伦的感情的人，才是真实存在的他吗？

大蛇丸大人他……明明只能被他当做上司或是父兄，现在却变成了他的爱慕对象，变成了他那份不伦的感情的承载者。可是……即使自己对大蛇丸大人抱有这样一种令人不适的感情，大蛇丸大人却依然……

“兜在想什么呢？”大蛇丸的嘴唇离兜的耳朵太近了，近到让他产生一种‘也许下一秒对方就会亲吻上来’的错觉。

“没、没有什么……”兜压抑住自己内心的痛苦，强迫自己享受现下的欢愉。他闭上眼睛，伸手轻轻拽住了对方的袖子：“请您再快一点，这样、我有些受不了。”

大蛇丸似乎轻笑了一下，左手在他的腰上收紧，右手却还是那样慢条斯理地抚摸着他的睾丸还有柱身。

兜再也无法抑制住自己的快感，难耐地轻喘起来：“您在欺负我。”

“兜忘记了啊，我是在教导你。”大蛇丸用他那嘶哑的声音这样回答了他。

接下来怎么样了？

兜感觉自己似乎落入了一个熟悉的怀抱——现实的情况与梦境中的情况微妙地重合了起来。

在梦的最后，兜失神地依靠在大蛇丸的怀里，张着嘴急促地喘着气，连自己的舌尖不小心吐出来了这点都没意识到，而大蛇丸则是伸长了手臂拿来了手帕，又是那样慢条斯理地擦拭着自己的手指和他的性器。

“你年纪还小，有些事情还无法分辨清楚……还是多多考虑罢。”大蛇丸这样对他说着。


	3. 04

04

兜在被抱起时就已经清醒了，他对自己的警惕性退化到这个地步有些恼怒——要是在野外的话，他根本不会让别人有近身的机会，所以果然还是基地这种安逸的氛围让他的感知钝化了。

等他想清楚这些，外加消磨掉自己内心冒出头的那些羞愧后，大蛇丸已经把他放到了他自己房间的床上，并打算就这么离开。

兜明白如果今天他不叫住对方，大蛇丸也只会当做无事发生，不再过问为何他会出现在那里——大概对这种感情感到棘手吧？大蛇丸大人虽然精通那么多忍术，却在这方面感到很为难啊。想到这里，兜的心情似乎明朗了一些。

“大蛇丸大人，请您不要走。”兜睁开眼睛，迅速拽住了对方的衣袖。

“我刚才还在想，兜明明醒了却没有和我说话，是不是害羞了，”大蛇丸顿了一下，转过身，“若是无事，便早点休息罢。”言下之意确是要将之前的事情按下不提。

兜知道对方心里究竟是怎样想的，然而真正面对时却还是感觉心下钝痛：“您明明知道的吧？当年我对您提过那样的要求后，您就清楚了吧？”

“……兜，我说过，我会如同你的上司以及父兄一样教导你，这点你是明白的罢。”

“对，我明白您的意思，但是，”兜加大了拉拽对方衣袖的力度，全然不顾自己脸上的热度，“我想和您有更亲近的关系，更加难以割舍的关系，请您答应我吧。”

大蛇丸哑然失笑：“这就是你这几年考虑的结果吗？”

“什么？”

“当年药师野乃宇收留了你，赐予了你‘兜’这个名字，之后你便愿意为志村团藏卖命。我为你塑造了一份过往、一个容身之所，你最后便对我产生了这样的感情吗？”

“……这是不一样的，大蛇丸大人。”

“有什么不一样呢，”伴随着令人毛骨悚然的“嘶嘶”声，大蛇丸的眼睛眯了起来，“在我看来确实是一样的。”

“不、不是的……”兜试图说出一些反驳的话，却发现脑海里混乱一片，连扯着大蛇丸衣袖的手都不知不觉松了——在他的脑海里，教导他医疗忍术的院长和教导他的大蛇丸的身影都重叠在了一起，带给他一种莫名的眩晕感。

他用手轻轻扶着额头，根本没把自己的异常放在心上，嘴里还在重复着反驳的话：“不是这样的……”

“会有什么不一样吗？其实是一样的罢。”那阴冷而沙哑的声音又响起了，不知不觉对方竟然坐到了自己身边。

他在心里疯狂地抗拒着，最后终于喊了出来：“是不一样的！我知道我想亲吻您，想每天看见您，想要完成您的愿望，想要看见您心愿实现时那种高兴的样子……这种混杂着欲望的不伦的感情，和我对院长的感情是完全不一样的！”

兜鼓起勇气跨坐到了大蛇丸身上，埋到对方脖颈处哭了出来——太丢脸了，他明明已经十九岁了，却连君麻吕都不如。君麻吕才那么小，遭遇痛苦的时候眼中连生理性的泪水都很少流下，他此时却在尊敬的大蛇丸大人面前失了态，真是太不像话了。可是，说出那些话时，自己就已经面临了被拒绝的绝望了——不甘心，真是不甘心。

大蛇丸搂着他的腰，过了一会儿拍了拍他的背，反驳的话也不再提起，只是让兜面对着自己，并用冰冷的指尖拭过他的脸颊。沉默良久，大蛇丸斟酌着开了口：“你说的这种感情，我不曾体会过。我的父母在我很小的时候便已离世，随后我和自来也、纲手在猿飞日斩的手下修行，之后便按部就班地成为上忍、指导学生、参与战争。但是，不论是幼年时代还是青年时代，我都既没有和纲手一样遇到一个重要到能够让自己痛苦的人，也没有和自来也一样……过于放纵自己的感官欲望。”

兜直勾勾地盯着对方金色的蛇瞳，不发一言。

“纲手所爱慕的人，是她的弱点。在战场上，她因无法救助所爱之人的痛苦曾经感染了我，但是那种更加微妙的感情还是与我隔绝了——我那时心里想的是，人的生命，真是脆弱啊，倘若伤重不治，便会导致一种存在彻底消亡，”大蛇丸擦干兜脸上的泪痕，又摘下了他的眼镜，“你知道那个人的死亡给纲手留下了什么‘馈赠’吗？她开始惧怕鲜血了。”那语气听起来不像是同情，也不像是嘲讽，倒像是遇到一种难以理解之事时所产生的无奈。

因为视野变得朦胧了，兜感觉自己的思考也受阻了一般，最后只能喃喃自语般回应着“我知道了，大蛇丸大人”。

“你知道什么，”大蛇丸那阴柔的脸上也许真的显露出了笑意，“我可真猜不透你心里在想什么。”

“我知道的是您拒绝了我。您和我说这么多，不就是想告诉我您根本无法理解这件事吗？我这份爱慕您无法理解，就更不可能回应我什么了，所以就请您当今天的事情还有以前的事情都没有发生过吧。”兜想要挣脱那只换在他腰上的手，不料大蛇丸却把他拉的离自己更近了。

“……你是这样想的吗，”大蛇丸抬起他的下巴，“那我今天教你另一件事——如果有人无法给予你想要的东西，你便从他身上索取别的。”话音刚落，大蛇丸就低头吻住了他。大蛇丸撬开了他的牙关，轻轻吮吸着他的舌尖——这太荒唐了，兜彻底愣住了。

仿佛品尝够了一样，大蛇丸不久就放开了他：“怎么？傻掉了吗。”

兜下意识地咬了咬自己的下唇，想到那里应该还有大蛇丸的唾液时，脸上又多了几分羞涩。但是，等他理顺这一切后，内心却没有半点喜悦之情。最后他下定决心般紧闭了双眼，环抱住大蛇丸，并伸手摸索着对方的腰带：“请您和我做吧，大蛇丸大人。”

大蛇丸轻轻按住他的手，这次确实是不容置疑的拒绝了：“这件事等你分化了也不迟。而且……你可不要后悔啊。”最后那句话太轻了，兜都没有听的很确切。

大蛇丸抱起他，在他眼睛上落下了细密的吻——那些吻如同他本人一样冰冷。

完


End file.
